Dear Little witchling
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Salem cares about Sabrina deeply but she sees him as her friend and guardian. He’s fine with that until one day she comes home crying being rejected by her so called true love. Heart broken she falls asleep hearing Salem tell her something.


Arashi: A new story by me again but this time on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. It deals with my favorite two characters, Salem Saberhagen and Sabrina Spellman. My first time for this fandom, sorry if any of the characters are ooc. It just been awhile since I seen the series.

Disclaimers-Don't own them at all.

Summary-

Salem cares about Sabrina deeply but she sees him as her friend and guardian. He's fine with that until one day she comes home crying being rejected by her so called true love. Heart broken she falls asleep hearing Salem tell her something.

________________________________________________________________________

Dear Little Witchling

-Salem's pov-

.

I woke up from my cat nap hoping that my dear little witchling is around but she's not home from school yet. I hated staying at home waiting like a lost and very sad puppy for his master to come home, it gives me the chills. Getting off the comfy bed that belongs to Sabrina, I walk out of her room hoping there is something to eat in the kitchen.

As I got closer to the last step, I heard Zelda and Hilda arguing about something dealing with Sabrina. My heart pounded deeply as the ringing was in my ears. I didn't move at all and I really wanted to know what's wrong with my witchling.

I pushed the door open and suddenly the two Spellman sisters stopped talking to stare at me. I didn't like the pity look in their eyes for a moment before they put up fake smiles. I slowly moved forward feeling my temper raising and times like this when I wish I was a human once more. I spoke with such deadliness that it cause Zelda to flinch and she isn't one of those people to get scared that easily. "What's going on here? Where is Sabrina?"

Neither of the two women said a word at all and didn't look in my direction. I got my answer when I heard the door open then slammed shut. I smelled the saltiness in the air, my heart constricting and breaking at the sound of anguish coming out of the beautiful blonde girl that I came to love and be protective of. I glance at the two women waiting for them to do something but they didn't all they did was sigh glaring in the distance.

Growling deeply in my throat, I dashed out of the kitchen running up the stairs as the scent was getting stronger and the sounds louder. I paused at the door to her room not really want to intrude on her right now.

Hearing her cry harder made my decision as I proceed with caution in the room. I found my witchling laying on her bed tears streaming down her pale gorgeous cheeks. I jumped on her bed curled up besides offering any comfort I could. I must have dozed off when I heard her talk. "I decide to tell him my feelings."

I felt the jealously strike at the pit of my stomach angry at the man who dared to hurt my Sabrina. I wanted to hurt the man as a snarl erupts in my throat, the adrenaline pulsing in my blood. Damn there are times I wish I could tell her how I feel but she sees me as her protector and friend but for now it's enough.

I asked as gently as I could fight the bile in my throat. "Who is he?"

"Salem, I just told Harvey how I feel about him and he rejected me. He doesn't feel the same way for me." she cried out holding the tears. "I should have listened to Zelda and Hilda what they said about Harvey."

"Oh, Sabrina you didn't know." I told her, hoping she could hear the concern in my voice.

We remained in a comfortable silence; she was rubbing me behind my ear as I purred enjoying the sensations. A couple of hours later, Hilda called out for Sabrina from down stairs saying there is someone to see her. The girl beside sighed not wanting to go alone and I pushed my nose into her hand as I whispered out softly, "I'll be right by your side."

-Normal pov-

She smiled gratefully as she carried me down the stairs, curious to see who her guest was. At the door was Harvey smiling cutely holding some flowers Salem rolled his emerald green eyes annoyed at the flower choice the mortal made. Sabrina adored roses, violets, cherry blossoms especially the Japanese ones, and of course orchids. She didn't much care for the smell of daisies that much. The Kinkle boy had to get his witchling daisies of all flowers.

Salem felt her charge flinch at the sight of him in front of her. Every instinct was kicking in to protect Sabrina with his life. He snarled at the boy filling somewhat satisfied seeing Harvey back off. Raising his paw, Salem flexed out his claws narrowing his eyes warningly to the boy.

Harvey glance at Sabrina hoping he could talk to her alone but for some strange reason her cat is snarling at him as if telling him to back off. He wasn't one to back up from a challenge but for some odd reason he knew that he wouldn't win so he turn towards Sabrina as he told her softly. "I'm sorry for hurting your feeling, but I just consider you to be a friend. We still can be friends right?"Sabrina sighed sadly as the hurt remained in her eyes answering the teen in front of her. "Yeah, friends."

Harvey smiled giving Sabrina the flowers before he walked off. She placed the daises to one side just wanted to go to sleep in order to help her with the pain in her heart. She took the steps two at a time until she reached her room and settle Salem on her desk.

Allowing herself to fall on the bed she closed her eyes dozing off, not completely asleep when Salem jumped on her bed. He moved closer to her as he whispered to her, "Sabrina, I'll always be there for you know matter what. I care about you so much that I just want you to be happy. I love you, Sabrina and I always will."

"Love ya, too Salem." Sabrina murmured sleepily.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: My first SalemSabrina fic. I hope did alright for this story since it was my first fic for this fandom. Please read and Review.


End file.
